


Pancakes and Fake Maple Syrup

by ImWithEnjolras



Series: Spending One Week Trying to Fight Off Mistags and Ugly Behaviour from certain YoI fans 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: In the very long list of “Very Strange Things Viktor and Yuuri Have Seen”, Yuri Plisetsky crying over his pancakes in their kitchen in Hasetsu probably takes the cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Pliroy Week 2017, let's see if I can keep up!
> 
> It's...a little subpar for my tastes, but I'll be satisfied with it eventually. If you find mistakes, it's because I didn't edit this at all whatsoever.

In the very long list of “Very Strange Things Viktor and Yuuri Have Seen”, Yuri Plisetsky crying over his pancakes in their kitchen in Hasetsu probably takes the cake.

Yuuri is a bit of a loss and just stares at Yuri who is still shovelling pancakes into his mouth as tears stream down his face. Viktor looks between the younger Russian and his fiance, who is still in his apron with spatula in hand.

“What...happened..?” There’s a hiccup from the dining room table, but Yuri continues eating.

“I have no idea…” Yuuri blindly flips over the pancake still in the pan, watching as Yuri pours an unhealthy amount of maple syrup over a new pile of pancakes. “I just...put the pancakes in front of him and he suddenly started crying at the first bite...I kinda don’t want to ask…”

Viktor, honestly, doesn’t want to ask either, but there’s a niggling in his brain - that sounds oddly like Yakov with Lilia goading him in the background - that’s telling him to go ask anyway.

So, he does.

Well, he edges closer to Yuri, who has yet to acknowledge Viktor’s approach. The older Russian frowns a little as Yuri swipes at his nose with the back of his sleeve - it’s his turn to do laundry today. He cautiously pulls out a chair and waits. Had it not been for the brief glance Yuri gave him, Viktor wouldn’t be sure if Yuri had even noticed his mentor sit in front of him.

“What do ya want?” Yuri asks between bites, cheeks full to almost bursting. It’s a strange juxtaposition, Yuri’s very apparent distress while simultaneously stuffing himself full with super sweet pancakes.

Yuuri is watching from the kitchen, worry heavy in his gaze.

Viktor coughs awkwardly into his fist. “Are you...okay?”

Yuri says nothing for a while, violently shovelling another mouthful of pancakes in lieu of answering. Viktor sighs, but helps himself to a couple pancakes. It looks like Yuri’s going to remain obtuse until absolutely necessary. He reaches for the maple syrup, pouring it over his pancakes until he realizes the bottle is actually empty.

In that ever-observant way that Yuuri is prone to, the Japanese skater sets a brand new bottle of maple syrup onto the table.

“You must really like maple syrup, huh, Yuri?” The younger skater makes a sound that sounds like a mix between a grunt and a scoff.

“Your maple syrup is shit.” And yet, he eats another maple syrup soaked bite through his tears. “It’s...it’s fake a-and it’s s-shit.”

At the end of Yuri’s sentence, his voice pitches off into a sob. The image should be funny, Yuri’s cheeks comically filled as huge tears roll down his face, but it’s worrying. Viktor’s afraid that something bad had happened back in Russia..

Yuuri’s just worried the younger skater is going to choke on his food.

Viktor, ever the figure skating genius prodigy that he is pipes up: “What do you mean our maple syrup is fake?”

“That,” Yuri scoffs, angrily gesturing to the bottle in Viktor’s hands. “Is not _real_ maple syrup! You can taste every single artificial flavour with your tongue!”

Viktor and Yuuri blink, not quite sure where Yuri’s apparent expertise in all things maple syrup is coming from. At the lack of reply from the couple, Yuri returns to sniffling while stuffing his face with pancakes. Viktor and Yuuri slowly glance at each other; this really is unusual. They were just treating Yuri to whatever kind of breakfast he wanted the morning of his birthday. He’d asked for pancakes - Yuuri even stuck a little edible placard with ‘Happy Birthday’ on top of the pancakes.

Luckily, their confusion is cut short by a ring at the doorbell. Wordlessly, Viktor stands and goes to the door, glad for the distraction, leaving his fiance alone with a sulky Yuri.

Yuuri counts maybe 3 seconds since he hears the sound of Viktor opening the front door until an immediate slam and Viktor nonchalantly returning to the dining room. He hasn’t even had time to move a pancake from the main pile to his own plate.

The frown on his face deepens.

“Who was that?” Viktor doesn’t hesitate in his answer, face going completely blank.

“No one.”

Yuuri is going to get premature wrinkles and it will all be Viktor Nikiforov’s fault.

“Uh huh.” Yuuri ignores Viktor’s protests, getting up from his seat and out to the genkan. Yuri, for the most part, remains uninterested. With a heavy, weary sigh, Yuuri opens the door for whatever nightmare Viktor has undoubtedly created.

The sight that greets him has Yuuri’s eyebrows raising so high they’re probably at his hairline.

“Um. Hi. Is Yuri here?” Yuuri blinks.

Then blinks again.

Then pinches himself.

Okay. Not a dream of some weird alternate reality.

A succinct “buh” falls from Yuuri’s lips as an answer.

After all, it’s not everyday you find Jean-Jacques Leroy at your doorstep, flowers and a stuffed lion in hand, soaked from the March rain.

“Jean?” Yuuri’s confused trance is broken by Yuri’s voice piping up behind him.

_Jean?_

Yuuri’s gaze flickers back and forth between Yuri and JJ, while Viktor stands flabbergasted behind the younger Russian skater.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” JJ’s lips tip into a gentle smile, gaze locked on Yuri since the younger skater made his presence known.

Oh god. Do he and Viktor sound that lovesick when they speak to each other? Yuuri apologizes to Yuri for being a witness to this sort of lovesickness a thousand times in his head.

Yuri, on the other hand, says nothing. A strange sound comes from the younger man’s mouth, but Yuuri has to focus on dodging the Russian who is launching himself on a one-way track to JJ. The Canadian skater stumbles, but steadies himself enough to solidly catch the flying blond. There’s some indecipherable mumbling coming from Yuri, but the other two skaters are still trying to parse through their own confusion to try and figure out what Yuri is saying.

JJ, however, is the one that answers their silent questions.

“Happy birthday, Yuri.” JJ immediately wheezes after his greeting, and both Yuuri and Viktor wince at Yuri’s steel grip tightening around JJ’s middle.

A couple seconds later, Yuri detangles himself from JJ and whirls around to face Yuuri, all blond and sparkly and definitely not going to take no for an answer.

“Can I show JJ around!”

Yuuri is the first to shake himself out of his stupor and smiles at the couple. Yuri looks determined, but JJ looks a little sheepish, avoiding Viktor’s eyes altogether. “Of course.”

“Can we go into the onsen! Jean has tattoos!” None of Yuri’s requests really come off as _requests_ , but Yuuri lets him pretend they do.

“That’s not a problem.” Yuri whoops, dragging a JJ struggling to remove his shoes behind him. It’s a little bit of a whirlwind, but JJ takes a second to apologize for the intrusion even though Yuuri didn’t need one. He still appreciates it.

Viktor is still stuck in the hallway, staring after JJ and Yuri’s retreating figures. Looks like he’s still at a loss.

“So...I guess JJ’s the reason why Yuri has a sudden expertise in maple syrup.” Viktor still remains in a stunned silence and Yuuri just places a pacifying hand on his fiance’s shoulder.

“Don’t say that!” Viktor whisper-shouts, although Yuuri doesn’t understand why Viktor had to take his statement to the gutter so fast. “And _Jean_?”

Yuuri sighs again - still world-weary and heavier now at the realization that he’s going to be marrying into these dramatics. He says nothing, just seats himself back down at the dining table to finally take a bite of his pancakes soaked in fake maple syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me @kougamira on twitter or stillwritinghallelujah on tumblr.


End file.
